


Weekly visit

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Prison, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, messy timeline, translated in a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Caroline was cute, you know?" Jason begins as he stands up, tossing his cigarette on the floor to put it out, "The kind of girl I would invite into my bed," he ends before laughing.Tim tosses his own cigar over the edge of the terrace."I could dress up as Caroline and let you fuck me, if you want, of course."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Weekly visit

**Author's Note:**

> If by any chance you read "Vestidos y Capas" let me tell you that the update is gonna be late since I'm having some situations in real life. About this fic? Well, the world needs more JayTim and I love bottom Tim and originally this was twitter for I got carried away.

Timothy Drake is not an impulsive boy, not exactly.

Usually, Tim (Robin, ha) thinks things through several times before carrying out his plans. Analyzing the possible outcomes is something that Batman has taught him and that Tim applies to every aspect of his life, from deciding whether or not to have a second coffee in the morning to calling for backup during a fight.

Tim always analyzes his decisions, no matter how ridiculous.

Despite all this, Tim hasn't given much thought to what he's doing. In part it is the strange euphoria that has filled him after managing to calm the crime of Gotham by himself, on the other hand, it is the influence of the death of Bruce and the betrayal of Steph and the hatred of Damian and ...

And Tim is walking the corridors of Gotham Prison, visiting Jason Todd.

Only that Tim isn't being Tim.

Jason will be visited by Caroline Harper.

Caroline is a tender girl in her early twenties, slim, with a tiny waist, bright red lips, and thick, curly eyelashes. Straight black hair that does not even reach the shoulders and whose locks brush the pale skin of the fine face.

Caroline, dressed in a black fabric corset and red leggings that reveal her silver-pierced navel. Sparkly stilettos to match her fancy earrings and a chunky choker on her neck.

Caroline, a girl who barely finished high school, who lives in a poor neighborhood in Gotham, probably working as a prostitute and who is the girlfriend of John Doe, who is actually Jason Todd (even if he has not told the police that).

Caroline smiles sweetly to the guard escorting her to the visiting area.

And the thing is, Tim enjoys creating his characters thoroughly, so Caroline Harper (who isn't Caroline Hill, because Tim doesn't want to tempt fate) walks around with a flirtatious smile and shaking her hips, her acrylic nails snapping between while holding a cheap bag that pretends to be an imitation of a luxury brand and fails at it.

Visiting Jason is proving too easy, to the point that Tim's mind worries slightly about Gotham's security system, then he remembers that it is indeed Gotham, and he resigns himself.

"Wait sitting here, visiting hours end at six," the police officer tells her before leading her to a cubicle with a telephone that connects both sides, which are crossed by a wall of bulletproof glass.

Caroline sits up and crosses her legs, somewhat nervous, putting her purse on the floor and biting her tongue (not her lips, that would ruin the makeup).

Neither Tim nor Caroline can believe that he is actually doing this.

*

*

"Doe, you have a visitor!" growls a guard much taller and wider than Jason as he grabs him and begins to shove him down the hallways.

Jason, no, John blinks.

"Who?" he asks as calmly as he can as he begins to follow the guard through the filthy hallways.

"And what am I going to know? They just told me it was a woman. "

 _A woman?_ The redhead frowns as he tries to imagine who it might be. Barbara, maybe? But she had no reason to visit him ...

Jason raises an eyebrow in surprise when, upon reaching the visiting area, he is ushered into a cold cubicle where, on the other side, there is a beautiful girl with black hair. And for a moment Jason thinks that the girl must have got the wrong name, or that she must be looking for another John Doe, but then she jumps up and smiles, putting her hands together as if in prayer and with a huge smile.

Jason sits up strangely and picks up the phone, holding it to his ear; she does the same on his side.

"John!" she says in a shrill voice, smiling with her crimson lips.

Well, she knows him… Apparently.

Possibility one is one of the prostitutes who has been taking care of rapists near her apartment until recently.

Possibility two, it's someone coming from the new Batman aka Dick, to see how crazy Jason is.

"Hello, precious," John answers with a fake southern accent and allowing himself to look the girl up and down.

She has a beautiful face, with high cheekbones and a perfect nose. Big blue eyes and thick black lashes. The most expressive eyes Jason has ever seen.

A nice neck, as strange as that sounds. Raised shoulders and small breasts, slim arms, but exquisitely worked. Jason can't see anything after the waist, but he assumes that her hips should be a little wider than her shoulders and long legs, but of course, he only assumes that considering that the upper body is quite proportional.

“You do remember me, right? Caroline. "

No, that does not ignite any memory in his mind.

"Sure, I couldn't forget such a cute face."

She snorts, "Liar."

"Oh, come on, pretty thing ..."

She raises her finger and points at him with her black false nail, telling him to be quiet.

"Have you watched the news? Robin, specifically."

Jason has obviously watched them, that replacement has managed to stop a most violent gang fight. Whether he liked to admit it or not, the little bird has done an incredible job in Batman's absence (from Bruce, since Dick… Well, let's just say Jason isn't a fan of Grayson's style. He never was), but he can't figure out why this girl (A possible friend as well as a spy, mentions it.

Then Jason really _looks_ at her.

That short black hair, clearly with extensions. That face with heavy makeup, that choker that covered almost the entire neck... And that unnecessarily high-pitched voice...

Jason looks back into his blue eyes and his mind clicks.

Sweet Lord, it's Tim (and what a beautiful girl Tim is, huh?).

"Replacement," he mutters hoarsely.

The girl ... Or well, Tim nods.

"You got it right."

"Caroline, really?"

"John Doe, really?" Tim mocks, his voice slightly less high-pitched and with that uptown Gotham accent.

"Seriously, though; Caroline? Weren't there men's clothes in the store? "

"At least mine is original."

Jason rolls his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Robin shrugs, "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Spying for that Batman knockoff."

"Take it easy, he doesn't know I'm here," and here Tim leans a little closer to the glass, leaning down and lowering his voice even more, "And for the good of both of us, he'll never know."

Jason chuckles, "To what do I owe your presence here, then?"

Tim bites his lower lip, slightly distracting Jason.

"Bruce ... Well, you already know that, right?"

True, true. Bruce's death.

"Yes."

Tim looks away for a few moments, his blue eyes hurt and for a second, Jason swears Tim is on the verge of tears.

Then Tim returns to his earlier gaze and clicks his tongue, "At midnight."

"At midnight what?"

Tim stands up, still holding the phone and allowing Jason to see the leggings that mark his legs in a sensual and cheeky way. Wow, the replacement really took his role as a girlfriend seriously.

"Omega-z-123; whisper that three times into the bars of your cell window. The rest you will have to solve it by yourself. "

 _Fuck_ , Tim is getting him out of prison.

Jason smiles as flirtatiously as he can and whistles mischievously.

"God, Caroline, I really adore you."

Tim hangs up the phone with red cheeks and trembling lip, before leaving, he makes an obscene sign at Jason.

And then Red Hood has the best possible view of Robin's ass.

*

*

A couple of weeks later, Red Hood jumps across the terraces when he comes across a certain Robin sitting and staring into space.

"Wow, _babybird_ , where did you leave your older brother?"

Tim reluctantly turns around and grunts at the sight.

"Get out."

"And the little bird is in a bad mood, come on, hasn't your boyfriend fucked you properly?" Jason scoffs before laughing and sitting to the side, a good yard away, "Now, seriously, what are you doing patrolling alone?"

“I don't need Night… Batman. I can do this alone. "

Jason removes his helmet to adjust his hair and glances at Tim; the boy has a slight bruise on his cheek.

"Robin's idea is to patrol with Batman, babybird."

"I told you I don't need it," Tim spits in annoyance, throwing his head back and cracking his neck.

Hood shrugs before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his black jacket and opening it, taking one to place between his lips and then spreading the box, offering it to Tim.

Contrary to expectations, Tim actually takes one and pulls his own lighter from his yellow belt, lighting it up to perfection and expertly inhaling and exhaling the nicotine.

"Wow, I didn't think you were going to do it."

Tim cocks his head before sighing, "I'm not proud of this."

"Me neither, but it helps with stress, doesn't it?"

Tim nods guiltily before concentrating on his cigarette; Jason spends several minutes trying to find a way to break the tension.

(Although he doesn't blame Tim, Jason did try to kill him after all. On the other hand, he gets the impression that Tim isn't uptight about it, after all, he's shown faith that Jason is good and hasn't said anything. about the part of Hood killing the occasional high-ranking mobster, then…)

"Caroline was cute, you know?" Jason begins as he stands up, tossing his cigarette on the floor to put it out, "The kind of girl I would invite into my bed," he ends before laughing.

Tim tosses his own cigar over the edge of the terrace and slowly stands up, placing his hands on his hips and pouting his lips.

"I could dress up as Caroline and let you fuck me, if you want, of course," he says casually.

Jason, who was still laughing, nearly chokes on his own saliva.

"W-Wait what?"

Tim waves a hand in the air, “I haven't fucked dressed as a woman, Gotham is… It's not the most liberal place, you understand? But if you don't mind that I have a penis under my skirt ... "

"Are you really serious?" Jason questions, drumming his fingers on his helmet nervously. He was just kidding.

Tim opens and closes his mouth quickly, "Didn't you really mean it?"

Oh.

Well... _Strictly_ speaking...

“You are really cute, and I wouldn't mind having you in my bed. But I didn't think you were going to ... "

“To say yes; I get it. But we can do it if you want, I have an apartment nearby. "

Jason scratches the back of his neck, "You really mean it."

Tim takes a couple of steps, moving closer to Jason before removing his mask, letting his blue eyes show.

"Listen Jason, I've had an awful week and all I want is a good round of sex and then go to bed, are you coming?"

 _Tim has an amazing ass_ , Jason thinks.

"Guide me, babybird."

*

*

Tim is really dressing up as Caroline so Jason has to kill time inspecting his apartment.

For one thing, he's discovered that Tim has plenty of expensive wine bottles and cigarette packs in plain sight, indicating that this place isn't on either Mom-Nigtwing's or Alfred's radar. Jason is slightly flattered by the vote of confidence, even if it's because Tim is urged and just wants to fuck a little bit.

Jason also lets himself see the refrigerator, discovering that the replacement apparently cooks from time to time, to the point that Jason finds fresh vegetables and condiments. It's nice to know that Tim doesn't live by ordering delivery every day, but there's something strange about him spending so much time outside the mansion.

Pre-cooked pasta, pre-breaded meat that only needs oil, even boxes of cookies… Tim is definitely living here.

Hood looks at the floor, which is clean. And then to the couch, which has a slight marking where Tim has to sit every day. Then to the slightly messy but dustless desk, then to the chair with three sweatshirts on it, but neatly stretched, near the door to grab before leaving.

The kind of _not-messy-but-still-messy_ state of a place where you live every day.

Jason leaves his mask and helmet on the table, then after a bit of thought, he puts his two pistols to his side followed by his belt.

"Jason," Tim's voice comes from behind, making the redhead (though his hair is now dyed black) turn around.

Caroline in front of him, leaning seductively against the wall.

Impeccable makeup, ironed hair, a pair of earrings shining in the shock of artificial light ... An extremely short silver babydoll dress with glimmer, the neckline revealing Tim's flat and off-white chest while the straps of the dress adorned his neck.

And stockings. Some fucking stockings covering from thighs to bare feet.

"Tim ..."

"Are we going to do it or not?"

"Of course, of course."

Jason approaches the child slowly, imposing his height and passing saliva.

"What should I call you?" he inquires before placing his hands around the child's waist.

Tim puts his arms around him, hanging around Jason's neck.

"Tim is fine, I'm still a man."

Their lips meet in a short chaste kiss, Tim's red lipstick leaving a tiny smudge at the corner of Jason's mouth.

"What was that?" Tim asks curiously.

Jason raises an eyebrow, "A kiss?"

The younger chuckles, "And I thought you were a womanizer ... Come, follow me," and Tim takes his hand and leads him down the hall until they reach the room, where a huge bed with black sheets rests in the middle of the whole room.

At that moment, Tim grabs him by the shoulders and throws him on the bed with force, causing Jason to fall onto the mattress without realizing it.

Tim puts a hand on his chin, like he's thinking, “Take off your shoes and gloves. Then we can get on with _this_. "

Jason blinks before obeying; at the same time, Tim opens a drawer and takes out a bottle of lube and tosses it near Jason.

"Lie back down," Tim orders once Jason has finished throwing his gloves off the bed.

"What are you going to do?" the older man mutters before doing as ordered, trying to relax.

Tim climbs onto the bed and spreads his legs before straddling Jason over, the skirt of the dress covering the smut of his crotches against each other.

"You would like to know, don’t you?" Tim whispers before kissing him, and this kiss is so much better, deep and dirty and passionate.

Tim bites down on him and sucks on his lower lip before poking his tongue into Jason's mouth, groaning when the older man gives him access with ease.

"Shit, replacement ..."

The younger smiles before slipping his hands under Jason's shirt, sighing as his cold hands explore Todd's large, warm chest, who groans gravely at the sensation.

"Tim, let me touch you."

His comment is ignored, instead, Tim kisses his jaw and starts licking his neck, sending Jason delicious spasms of pleasure.

Running his tongue down the neck, sucking at the skin from time to time and sometimes biting before blowing his breath on the trail of saliva, grinning arrogantly the entire time.

Jason's hands come to life, reaching under the dress to cover Tim's ass over the underwear, squeezing hard and digging his nails into the skin, squeezing in a vulgar and delicious way.

"Do you want to touch me more?" Tim questions after giving him a short kiss on the lips. Jason bites his lip.

"Damn, Tim, yeah."

Tim's neck ties come undone, dropping the top of the dress just enough to expose his precious off-white chest with two painfully erect nipples.

"Sit down," Tim commands as he rises to his knees just enough for Jason to put his back straight, letting Tim sit on his thighs. Thus, the boy takes Jason's face in his hands and guides it to his chest.

Jason doesn't need a command, right away, he closes his mouth over one of the nipples, sucking gently and licking it, making Tim moan with his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah... Just like that, Jason..." Tim growls as Jason's hands lower his underwear, ignoring Tim's pulsing, hard member to focus on groping his ass, squeezing even harder and scratching as Jason nibbles on the nipple in his mouth.

For his part, Jason is also painfully hard, he can feel his cock throbbing under his pants and pressing painfully against the fabric.

"Tim… Babybird, please…" Jason begs when he feels the younger one rub against his erection.

Tim bites his lip before purring and kissing Jason again.

"Lie down again, I'm going to ride you."

Todd obeys and can watch Tim take the bottle of lube before turning around a bit, letting Jason see his bare bottom as he hikes up his skirt. The boy opens the bottle and quickly dips his fingers covering them in the cold substance, warming it with his fingers while another hand spreads his buttocks to show Jason what is between them.

And Jason licks his lips when he sees Tim's pink hole so close to him, perfect for Jason to get lost inside of Tim...

"Let me eat you out you," says Todd as he unzips his jeans to take out his cock and begins to slowly jerk off.

Tim denies with his head and with a wet finger begins to circle his entrance, stroking around it, “No, that is for another day. Today I want your cock inside of me,” he answers before inserting his finger all the way, releasing a sigh.

Jason growls, increasing the pace of his hand on his own cock.

And Tim's fingers turn two, then three, penetrating from the tip to knuckle, steady rhythm and slowly expanding Tim's hole, stealing soft moans from him. Jason can see everything perfectly, as those wet fingers went in and out, smearing Tim's ass with lube and making an obscene sound.

"Tim, I really want to touch you," Jason implores, his hand moving up and down his cock, getting wet with the pre-cum as his eyes are fixed on Tim's three fingers penetrating his own entrance nonstop.

Tim looks at him and smiles, sticking his fingers out and showing Jason his dilated hole, almost as if he wanted to tempt him.

"Move your hand."

Jason listens and within seconds Tim is back straddling him, pushing his back against the bed and sinking onto Jason's hard, throbbing cock, impaling himself on top of him.

"Jason... God..." Tim whispers with a gasp, standing still for a moment and holding onto Jason's chest, in turn, the older man growls at the tight and wet feeling that is inside Tim.

"Babybird ..."

After taking a breath, Tim begins to go up and down, penetrating himself while Jason just looks at him, admiring how Tim really takes all of his entire cock, going up and down quickly.

It is dirty and vulgar and the smell of sex fills the room; Tim throws his head back and removes one of his hands from Jason's chest to lift up his skirt, allowing the older man to see everything more easily, letting him appreciate the way his penis disappears into Tim's ass while the cute dick of the minor is red and hard.

Tm’s hole clenches Jason’s cock deliciously and Todd knows he is not going to last.

"Tim, wait, I'm not going to ..."

"Shhhh, it doesn’t matter," Tim interrupts, clearly close to his own orgasm.

With an especially deep thrust, Jason's cock hits Tim's sweet spot hard, forcing the boy to stay still, letting out a little cry as he comes, staining his belly and his dress.

Jason sighs at the sight and the way Tim's insides squeeze him, his hands moving to grab the boy's hips and forcing him up again and then down.

Then again, and again.

Jason groans loudly when he finally comes inside of Tim`s hole, freeing the younger boy's hips and causing Tim to fall on his chest.

Tim moves a little bit, pulling Jason's penis out of his interior and the semen begins to trickle out of his entrance, staining his legs.

Jason blushes and Tim laughs softly.

"I needed that," the younger admits before hiding his face against Jason's neck, snuggling up.

Jason closes his eyes, "Yeah, me too."

*

*

The next morning, Jason gets out of the shower and sees Tim smoking at the window.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Jason begins to dry his hair, noticing the frown of the minor who looks outside with some annoyance.

"Something happened?"

Tim turns and blinks before twisting his lip.

"No, it's just ... Well, I don't think Dick should be Batman, you know?"

 _Ah_.

"And who do you think Batman should be?"

Tim looks at him before turning back, and Jason understands.

“Wait, wait, is that why you got me out of prison? Do you want me to take that cape and do the old man's job? " he inquires with more curiosity than fury.

"I did not say that…"

Jason sits on the bed.

"But that is what you had in mind, or am I wrong?"

Tim shrugs, blowing some smoke out of the window.

“You don't have to; I'm not going to force you. I got you out of prison because you do what it takes to protect the city. "

Jason sits the towel from his hair away and looks at his folded clothes on the side of the bed.

"Do you think I would be a good Batman? Me?"

"You are an incredible Red Hood, you don't have to change your mantle, just ... I don't know, criminals are really scared of you and ..."

"I will do it."

Tim turns around so quickly he drops his cigarette.

"What?"

Jason lifts his shoulders and rolls his eyes.

“I will do it; I will be Batman. Bring me a suit. "

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I have a condition."

Jason gets up and takes a couple of steps over to Tim and points to his chest.

"You have to be my Robin."

In response, Tim smiles and stands on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"If you put me in a leotard, I'll kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
